The Bet
by MaddsLovesTwilight
Summary: She merely smiled deviously and shook her head. “Bella pack your bags, we’ve got a plane to catch.” When The Cullen sibblings and Bella get entangled in a bet that has everyone flitting around the world, it results in chaos. WRITTEN WITH SAPPHIRE MIZU!
1. Army Tanks

**This is a story that my friend Sapphire Mizu (Tiffany) and I are writing together, and we are both psyched about writing this! **

**Alice POV**

"Alice!" Edward roared angrily, his voice echoing deafeningly throughout the whole household, no doubt waking Bella up. I grinned wickedly as I swiftly darted around him and _ran_ as fast as _heck_ up to his room and slammed the door in his face, his nose only centimeters away from the door. True, he was the fastest in the family, but I, Alice Cullen was the sneaky, devious one. Which was _probably_ why _I _was the one in his room while _he_, on the other hand, was hammering on the door so hard, that I was fearful for a split second that he was going to break through the door; I knew he wouldn't. Alice knows all.

Mission one: Lock Edward out. COMPLETE.

Commencing Mission Two.

**Bella POV (8 seconds beforehand)**

It was his voice that jerked me from sleep. It rang through my head, hurting my ears. I shot up in the colossal bed in Edward's room when he bellowed Alice's name furiously. I wondered idly what Alice had actually done to make him this agitated. I didn't have much time to ponder this thought before Alice fabricated in the room, smashing the door in a very furious looking Edward's face, very narrowly missing his perfect nose. I could only see I his face for maybe half a second, though, but I could still ascertain that he was insanely enraged.

His deep onyx eyes, despite the fact that he had just been hunting, were filled with annoyance, his nostrils were flared, and his jaw was set. Alice crashed the door shut with milliseconds to spare, and it shook the whole mansion.

Instead of just ripping the door down, like I thought he would, he started banging on the door so hard, that it was shaking the whole house. Why didn't he just break the door down? Then I remembered last week when Edward had virtually been disowned by Esme when he, Emmett, and Jasper had gotten into a huge bet that went drastically wrong.

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK**

Edward and I were sitting on the couch in his room listening to music when I noticed Edward's eyes light up. I tried to heed what he found so amusing or interesting; I heard nothing. Stupid vampire hearing….

"What?" I asked inquisitively. He glanced down at me, possibly pondering how he found me so "perceptive" of noticing these things. He laughed quietly before murmuring,

"Emmett just talked Jasper into stealing… three army tanks." I started at him in shock.

"Army tanks?! As in ARMY TANKS?" I asked stupidly. He nodded, his eyes sparkling. "But _why_ on Earth would he steal _army tanks_?"

"It's for a bet, and I'm pretty sure that they're going to drag me into it also…" he pressed his lips as he gauged my reaction to that. I stood up quickly.

"Well, are we going or not?" I asked him, arching my eyebrows at him. He just laughed and stood up to take my hand and lead me outside the house.

"Bella, where we're going for this…. Well we're going to have to run," he told me softly. I smiled a small smile before saying,

"It's okay. I don't mind anymore. It's breathtaking, riding while you run."

He smiled his crooked smile before pulling me on his back, making sure I was secure.

The thrilling ride up the mountains was mind-blowing, running at such a speed. Edward came to a stop in front of Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice, leaning offhandedly against three magnificent army tanks. Edward pulled my closer from behind as I turned around to see the view from the mountains and gasped. It was stunning, the landscape from so high up. I could still somehow see the clearing where the Cullen's house sat. It was so peaceful….

But that peace was soon interrupted by Emmett's impatient voice booming through the mountains, ricocheting around the whole mountain range,

"Well, are we going to get this thing started?!" Edward sighed and released me to turn around.

"Yes, we are. Jasper, you may start,"

"What is this bet about?" I whispered to Edward as I watched Jasper pick up the massive tank in one hand without difficulty, and walked closer to the edge of the mountain. Edward took my hand and led me over to the safety of beside Alice by one of the other tanks.

"Hi, Bella. Come to join the fun? She asked me, smiling brightly. I smiled back and nodded.

"We're betting over who can throw one farthest down the mountain," Edward explained quietly. I stared in alarm at him.

"What if it hit's a human?" I asked, panicked. Alice quickly dismissed the thought.

"I didn't see anything happen. It's perfectly save, and there isn't a human for miles," her eyes quickly flashed to mine before adding humorously, "Well except you…." Edward's grip tightened on me.

I returned my gaze to Jasper who was now estimating how far he was going to stand.

I couldn't help but ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Jasper, how did you get three army tanks?"

He shrugged, his lips twitching. "I have my ways." Edward shook his head, smiling.

Jasper went back to finding the right stance and soon found his position. and hurled the mammoth tank down the huge range. We watched as it became a small dot, and then I couldn't see it at all. I had no doubt that they could still see perfectly clear of its whereabouts though.

Jasper allowed a small smile before stepping back to Alice. He motioned for Edward to take place. He kissed the top of my head before unwillingly grabbing the next tank.

He lifted it in a single hand like Jasper, the muscles in his arm barely flexing under his pale skin. He tossed it from one hand to the other offhandedly and winked at me as he walked to the side of the peak, measuring the weight in his hand experimentally as a slow grin crept on his face.

He took a few quick steps back before her tossed the huge tank down, down, down at an incredible speed. I realized that it was obvious that Edward would have used his speed over his strength to get the greater distance, but I couldn't stop my mouth from gaping as the tank whistled down so rapidly that I didn't even see it at all, but I certainly heard the crash as it thundered across the range.

He walked up to me slowly, grinned as he wound his arm around my waist. Jasper coughed loudly for a reason I couldn't exactly fathom at the moment, most likely due to the fact that Edward was dazzling me again"What do you think?" he asked teasingly. I smiled softly.

"I think that was remarkable. You have to teach me that in a hundred years…." He laughed at that.

"My turn!" Emmett boomed from the other tank with Rosalie. She walked over to where Alice, Edward, and I were standing to watch. She beamed at me as she came to a stop by Alice. I allowed a hesitant smile back. I quickly turned my attention back as I watched in amazement as Emmett waltzed up to the last tank casually. He pretended to have a hard time picking it up, putting his hands under it and grunting and groaning as he "tried" to pick it up. I laughed as he finally lifted it effortlessly in his huge hands and tossed it in the air a few times, smirking at Jasper, trying to intimidate him, but he seemed unruffled. Emmett turned his back to us and grabbed it in both hands, held it out in front of him and started spinning in quick circles to build momentum.

"Watch out!" Alice suddenly shrieked, grabbing Jasper and towing him out of his spot. I looked around frantically trying to find out what was going on, but a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around my waist as Edward grabbed me and dived out of the way, him landing on the soft grass, me on top as he broke my fall. I looked up quickly to realize why we had to get out of the way. As Emmett launched the tank in the air, the force knocked him off of his feet, throwing him backwards, pummeling him about 20 feet into the earth where we had been standing seconds beforehand.

I rolled off of Edward, my face turning red. He chuckled before standing up to put his hand out to me, which I took gratefully. Alice and Jasper stood up quickly and followed as we walked to the huge Emmett- sized hole in the ground, leaning over the crater, to see him grinning like a fool. His booming laugh rang through the ditch as he jumped out of the hole in one leap, causing all of us to lean back cautiously as he shook the dirt out of his hair, laughing.

His laugh disappeared when we all heard it. The sound reverberated throughout practically the whole Olympic Peninsula. A sound that frighteningly resembled the sound of the whole south wall of glass in the Cullen household shattering into millions of microscopic pieces.

Dead silence followed the horrifying sound.

It was interrupted by Emmett's voice, only a whimper,

"So, did I win?

Yes, he did win. Edward coming in second, and Jasper only three feet away from his. Emmett's tank had left a titanic perforation in nearly the entire glass wall of the house, resulting in a very, very, VERY livid Esme. When she came home with Carlisle from a small hunting trip, she couldn't even speak at first, she was so enraged. I was slightly frightened by the sight, never had seen Esme anywhere close to such an emotion.

"Who. Did. It," was all she hissed through clenched teeth. Everybody pointed at Emmett and screamed,

"Emmett did it!" Edward had grabbed me after that and ran me upstairs, fleeing with everybody else, leaving him to face the wrath of the mighty Esme and Carlisle.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

Edward was smart enough to not rupture the door off it's hinges; he didn't want to be forced to pay for the damages, or even worse having the suffer the fury of a very aggravated Esme.

He settled for pounding on the door and yelling a string of profanities so fast I didn't catch a morsel except for my name, Alice's name, and airport.

"What did you _do?_" I shouted over the bashing of the poor door and Edward's furious voice.

Alice slowly turned around to look at me, and I didn't like what I saw. Her eyes glinted bright topaz, but they were full of diabolical mischief. "A-alice? What did you do and _what_ does it have to do with _me?" _I inquired calmly, not wanting to provoke her when she had that… look.

She merely smiled deviously and shook her head. "Bella pack your bags, we've got a plane to catch."

* * *

**Tiffany has made a story separate from this of when Jasper steals the tanks from the army, so read it, cuz she's awesome at writing in Jasper's head.**

**R&R cuz Tiffany and I are always wracking our brains for you guys!**

**Since we love you people so much, we will give a preview:**

_Alice: Bella? How good is your French?_


	2. Let the Games Begin

**(this is about 10 minutes before the first chapter takes place)**

* * *

**Rose**

I looked at my husband with my "only for Emmett" eyes. I kissed him, and he kissed me back, surprised. "Emmett." My fingers walked on his well muscled shoulder. "Do you want to make a bet?" I had to make this snappy.

"Sure, what's it about?" Just what I thought. His one weakness other than me- a good bet.

"Well, I was wondering if you can touch your elbows, like this." I crossed my arms to where my elbows touched in the front.

"Of course I can." he sounded insulted. "What are we waging?"

"Hmm... slave for a month." that was his favorite thing to bet on. "But, you can't leave this circle." I traced a small chalk circle swiftly around his feet with the small piece of white chalk I had in my pocket. "If you move out of this, then you give in. See you."

"Where are you going?" he asked, bewildered.

"I have to meet Alice. Bye." I pecked him on the cheek as I flew out the door with a devilish grin.

* * *

**Alice**

I quickly slipped into a vision, skipping past small occurrences in the future until I found what I wanted. Edward would be home in seven minutes; I had work to do.

I stood in the middle of Carlisle and Esme's room, facing the foot of their large, unnecessary bed where an antique treasure box from Esme's past stood; it was old- from 1936 if you wanted to be exact, and if anything were to happen to it, well Esme just wouldn't be very happy.

I had to close my eyes and focus very hard to let the feeling of helplessness and vulnerability wash over me as I whispered, "Jasper? I need help."

He was by my side before I could finish. He kneeled in front of me, hands on my shoulders as he tasted my unusual mood with his intriguing ability. Concern colored his handsome face, and guilt stained my perfect façade of dependency for three split seconds. His brow furrowed, but I quickly expunged the blemish on my otherwise unspoiled pretense before he had a likelihood of unmasking my ploy.

"What do you need help with?" he asked me fondly, eyes warm when he saw that I wasn't in immediate peril. I brought out my best "puppy dog look" and pouted. Letting out a huge sigh, I brought it out.

"I can't get Esme's trunk open. It has a piece of jewelry in it that she said I could borrow, but It's _stuck_…. Would you please open it for me Jazz?" I looked up at him, willing him with my eyes to do as I asked, and soon; I only has six and a half minutes.

He frowned slightly, giving me an odd look but nodded. "Sure, Alice. But why do you need _me_ to do it? Wouldn't it open?" he asked, puzzled.

I walked closer to him, smiling. "I wanted a strong gentleman to do it for me. I hope you don't mind…." He grinned down at me, clearly amused and buttered up at the same time.

"Of course I don't." And with the he bent over, practically in slow motion in my eyes, to unbolt the trunk, and I darted behind him, and shoved his back with all of my might to ram him in, yet it didn't hurt him one bit.

With a small "_oof_", he was caught off guard and tipped into the box. I continued to push him into the large chest and finally, with a _bang_, I slammed the trunk closed, securing it with its ancient lock, knowing that he wouldn't be getting out for a while now.

I ran to Esme's jewelry box by her nightstand at lighting speed and grabbed several her long gold chains, on them which held gifts from Edward himself- many diamond hearts. I wrapped them around the her trunk in a complex tangle, knowing Jasper would never break the box open now; he heard they tiny tinkles of sound the delicate chains made. Edward or Emmett would just have to disentangle him later. A pang of remorse washed over me, and I knew he would feel it. "Sorry Jasper," I murmured before dashing out of the room.

Edward was coming down the road.

* * *

**Emmett**

"Ugh. Dammit! I can do this, I can do this, and no I can't do this." I cursed. My muscles were too large to do this. I could not believe my reliable friends could do this to me. I was going to lose. Where was Rose? "I can't lose this; if I lose she can do anything with me." I gulped thinking of what the possibilities were. "Why did she draw circle anyway?" I grumbled, smudging the sides a little.

One.

Two.

Three.

Ding! The little light bulb in my head went off.

"She didn't." I growled. My anger was fixed on Rosalie. How could she do this to me? Oh, yes the bet that we made.

"Oh, yes she did." A voice came out of Esme's room startled me, forcing me to jump a foot in the air.

"Jasper?" I called. My head swiveled around my circle. Why was I still in this stupid corner?

"Yes, it's me. I'm stuck in Esme's Memento Box. God, she's going to kill me if she sees me. Help me out of this. I don't want to break it." He grumbled. His voice was muffled.

"Sure," I jumped out of the circle and sped to his side. "Ok, wow. Alice did a hell a great job. She created a chain of jewelry from the gifts that Edward gave her! Esme will freak if I tear this up."

"Yeah, that's my Alice." For once, Jasper did not seem proud to tell me that. I chuckled as I fumbled with the tiny, fragile gold link. My super eyesight was handy, but my thick fingers were a nuisance.

"Shit, these are really tiny you know. Geez, I swear to all things good, your little fortuneteller was pre-tty specific." I made the word 'pretty' into two syllables. "She put like a net!" I was working on my second. "Do you think Esme would kill me if I break one or two?"

"Yes she will. She keeps track of them every week." Jasper mumbled.

"There! Done!" My hands threw up in the air. I was about to crush the delicate braid, but Jasper hopped out. His face relaxed as his eyes scoured the medium sized cabinet and found nothing was altered.

"Thanks Emmett." Jasper sent me a grateful look. I grunted a reply. "Edward will kill us for being so stupid." We both sprinted to the front.

* * *

**JASPER POV**

Edward was back, and I needed to talk to him about our strategy. I waited patiently as I heard the tweak of the hinges as he opened the door. Alice beat me to him first. I wondered what was wrong as her emotions overwhelmed me.

Uh oh.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

I raced down the long driveway, back from my hunting trip alone, eager to see Bella before long. I felt a twinge of annoyance as I thought of the foolish bet that I had gotten myself heaved into earlier this week. I felt sorry for Bella, being the toy in this mindless game. Nothing could end in this but pandemonium.

I parked my Volvo in the driveway, and wasted no time to walk at a human regularity to the front door. As I take note to what was going on inside the large house. Jasper wanted to discuss strategy, Emmett was beside himself with losing yet _another_ stupid bet with Rosalie, Rose was out in the garage with her BMW for reasons I couldn't fathom, Alice was coming down the stairs, Esme and Carlisle were out hunting by themselves, and lastly, Bella, my sweet Bella, was sleeping.

I opened the door only to stop short when Alice came to a complete stop right in front of me, cutting me off mid- stride.

"Hello Alice, did everything go well this weekend?" I asked, eager to make my way downstairs. She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, it did. And I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're going to have to delay your reunion with Bella a tad longer!" I read her thoughts and automatically was exasperated.

"Alice no! We didn't agree on this!" She ignored my statement.

"Ah, but you have to wait and get your boys together before you can catch up with us. And you rally should fix these little anger issues you have," she added poking me in the chest teasingly. My anger flared even more, sending a low growl to escape my pressed lips

"No. I am going to see Bella. I missed her and you are not standing in my way," I said stiffly, trying to control my temper.

Alice grinned. "Sorry, Edward. My turn and we will win. I hope we're not going to be too much of a _challenge _for you. Bella wouldn't like it very much if you didn't _fight for her_," she cooed, stomping on my rage even farther. Her thoughts brought my fury to a whole new level.

"WE HAVE GUIDELINES AND RULES! I AM GOING TO-"

"Ah ah ah, you'll wake Bella. And as for the guidelines, if you play by the rules, you lose, Edward. You never win if you don't cheat a little! Besides, what's a little deceiving and mockery?" That. Did. It.

"ALICE!!" I roared, fury ripping from my voice. Before I could even blink, she dashed around me, zipping up the stairs. I darted after her, on her heels in seconds. She was in my room and slammed the door in my face, the wood brushing my nose and it rammed into the wall. She beat me into my own room!

I grabbed the handle, ready to rip the door off its damn hinges when Esme's face clouded my thoughts. If I cleaved the door out now, I would surely be in grave danger. I banged on the door instead, careful not to break it.

I listened as Bella's heart rate sped up suddenly, as she asked Alice what was going on. Alice blocked her thoughts as she smirked at her.

"Pack your bags, Bella we've got a plane to catch."

* * *

**ALICE POV**

"A plane??" Bella spluttered as I grabbed her out of bed and put slapped fresh clothes on her before she had time to blush. "What about packing?""Never mind packing your bags I already did it for you! I'll explain later but now we have to get out of here before Edward catches us!" she stared at me in shock, so I felt sympathy for dearest Bella. She didn't have a clue.

"Edward is back?" I could hear the sorrow in her voice as she realized that she could not see him for some odd reason. I saw Edward's fury overwhelming his old one with a brand new raw edge as he, too, detected her dismay.I snatched the suitcases I had planted under Edward's bed earlier and threw them out the closed window. Uh oh, Esme was going to kill me for that. But they exactly where I wanted them to: in Rose's waiting BMW. The luggage ripped a huge gap in the newly acquired glass wall, something sure to leave Esme furious at the boys.

How I loved framing them.

* * *

**Bella POV**

My mouth formed a huge 'O' as I watched in complete terror as Alice created a huge hole in the new glass wall. Poor Esme! When she came back she would have somebody's _head._ Maybe being gone wasn't such a bad idea…

When Edward heard the vociferous occurrences in the room and the ear- shattering crash of glass, he was on the verge of pulverizing the inferior door.

Alice turned to me in a blur of snowy white and black and grabbed me by the waist, but I turned my head just in time to see Edward tearing the door into pieces.

I screamed in sheer dread as Alice threw us out the puncture in the wall, my voice catching in my throat. We landed on the heap of suitcases in Rosalie's waiting BMW, me almost crying in relief that that top was _open._

"Drive!!" Alice screeched, shattering my eardrum. Rosalie slammed her foot on the breaks, and I looked up in bewilderment to catch a sight of Edward, Emmett and Jasper sanding in the break in the glass, a mixture of anger, bafflement, and lost- puppy on their perfect faces ad we sped off.

"What the hell!?" I shrieked at Alice over the strident snarl of the engine.

Alice turned smiling to face me, perfectly calm as she put her seat belt on, moving around the suitcases.

"Bella, how good is your French?"

* * *

**No POV**

The voices of Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all rang through the area in unison as they said,

"And let the games begin."

* * *

**AUTHORS: IT IS TWO IN THE MORNING AND THIS IS EIGHT PAGES LONG SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! WE LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett: written by Sapphire Mizu (Tiffany)**

**Edward, Bella, Alice: written by MaddsLovesTwilight (Madison)**

**SAPPHIRE AND MADDS**


	3. Consequences

**tH**Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"What?" I murmured under my breath. As I put the phone to my ear, I knew Emmett and Jasper were listening.

"Pay attention, Edward; there are consequences to every bet." My eyes narrowed. "If you guys lose, then we get to destroy Jasper's army uniform." Alice's soprano voice echoed in my car without remorse. I glanced at Jasper. His face was incredulous, his thoughts sour and wistful.

"My possessions?" He whispered; I could read his mind. I pressed my lips, hoping to find something consoling, but Alice's voice was like a non-stop rant.

"Edward, let's just say you could kiss that grand piano of yours goodbye." I hissed, making Jasper and Emmett's heads snap up.

"No," I snarled, imagining Alice roll her eyes.

"Sorry Edward, it's either that or your sweet Bella here." I was dreadfully aware of Bella frantically try to snatch the phone out of Alice's hands.

"Rose, let go of me!" I heard Bella cry out.

"Bella!" I whispered.

"Don't worry Edward, you know we wouldn't let Bella suffer a scratch."

The line went dead.

Bella POV

I was now being held against my will in Rosalie's arms, her hand pressed against my mouth. How I got there, I wasn't really sure.

I had listened to Alice's conversation with Edward, and a question was burning in my mind. What would happen if _we_ lost?

As Alice snapped her phone shut, she answered my question without looking at me, obviously seeing me ask her in a vision. "That is up to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. I'm sure they will let us know sooner or later… not that it matters." As Rosalie slid me off of her lap and slipped to her shotgun position soundlessly, I frowned to myself.

"Do you have our passports? We need the fake credit cards so they can't track us right away. Oh! And we are _not_ going to go _anywhere_ without knowing their next five moves. They are so going down," Rosalie slammed her fist on the seat, most likely leaving a dent in the expensive leather. Alice hissed at her.

"Are you people insane!?" I shouted. "It's a silly bet- one that I don't even know the main point of by the way- and you're going past legal guidelines to win!" It was silent in the car until Alice chose to speak.

"You don't realize what that means, do you?" Alice asked me, a half amused- half shocked look on her delicate features. I stared blankly at her. I sound of hilarity bubbled past Rosalie's lips, surprising all of us.

"I thought you would _get_ it by now," she explained, seeming delighted by my ignorance, her gold locks blowing softly in the wind as we zoomed past another stop light.

"Edward thinks that this is going to be extremely easy. More so than you think. Because you're _human._ Because you are like putty in his hands, Bella." Anger flashed through my body like a wildfire.

"Edward!" I hissed through my teeth, wanting so badly to hit something, my hands balling into fists. Alice met my gaze evenly, a calm, victorious smile on her face.

"That's not going to happen, though. He's overly confident, and he won't see it coming at all when this goes far longer than he anticipates." I nodded furiously. I should have known when I saw Rosalie smirking like a cat grinning down at a mouse.

"Don't forget, Bella. If we lose," she paused to roll her eyes proudly, "We'll make sure you wont even look at Edward for _months_."

Oh, it was _so_ on.

* * *

**That Edward has no idea what he's getting himself into...**


	4. No Other Option

**Chapter 4 **

**_Flashback EPOV_- Cullen household **

The sound of Bella's car alerted me of her angelic presence, next, the slam of the car door a few minutes later. I grinned as I heard the steady beat of her heart..

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump... _Ah, music to my ears.

I rose fluidly from the couch to stroll down the hall, not wasting time to go by human pace, reaching for the doorknob. A flash of Emmett's thoughts came washing across my mind only seconds before he side tackled me. The sound of two runaway trains smashing into each other filled the spacious hallway.

Lucky for Emmett, neither of our parent figures were home. Not so fortunate for me- he took the liberty to throw me to the ground as he pinned my arms down. I could hear Bella's pulse race. She was probably wondering what the cause of all of the commotion was.

"Emmett, you oaf, get off of me," I growled, eager to be free of my brother and wind my arms around Bella's waist.

"Not likely, Edward," Alice popped out of nowhere, at ease. "Emmett, move Edward to the couch, will you?" He grabbed the top of my arms, smashing me onto the couch roughly. I let him, willing this to be over as soon as possible.

"What about Bella?" I glanced to the window to see her rusty Chevy in the driveway.

"Don't worry; I got it covered. I told Rose to take her shopping for me. She needs to spend some quality time with Bella; after all, we're going to be spending a lot of time together… all around the world." She flashed me a brilliantly evil smirk as I read her mind.

"Alice…what could you possibly gain in the act of taking Bella for a field trip around the world?" I gaped at the insane idea in Alice's head, completely exasperated.

_Well, bro, just so happens, I came up with the idea. _Emmett's smile grew bigger if plausible as he voiced his part in his mind. I rolled my eyes at the only-Emmett-would-come-up reasons in his never-too-serious-brain.

Alice started to pace the room indifferently as she explained out loud. "I had a very interesting vision of Emmett trying to come up with the perfect bet that would make you lose."

My brow furrowed at this, and she rolled her eyes. "Edward, you have the highest advantage here. You can read the minds of your opponents, see the future through my thoughts, gain a advantage of knowing before Jasper decides to manipulate you…" she trailed off, and I couldn't help but admit that this was true.

"Why involve Bella? She's got nothing to do with this," I hissed, disliking the idea of my innocent girl getting caught up in this.

Alice nodded, seeing my point. "Ah, but she has everything to do with this. See, Emmett and I were thinking…_ how could such a vampire be taken down? _Emmett then asked me, 'What is his weakness?'" She beamed a diabolical, triumphant sneer.

_Bella_, I automatically thought, my eyes widening a hair of a millimeter as I realized what she was implying.

She was going to bet on my Bella.

"Of course, there is no bet without a punishment for the loser. That will be explained in time," Alice quickly chirped. "And each of us will have a team. Your team is Emmett and Jasper. Rose and I are on the other team."

"Where does this leave Bella?" I snarled. Emmett smirked.

"She is the center of this game. Everything she does, where she goes, what she wants for breakfast. The team that keeps Bella away from the other the longest before the deadline wins. Which means if we have to move swiftly all around the world, place to place to do so, then so be it."

"And how do you plan to decide which team receives Bella first?" I read her thoughts and growled loudly. She merely smiled devilishly.

"May the best team answer your question."

"When does this madness start?" I quizzed.

"Five o' clock p.m. after you get back from your hunting trip this weekend. That will Monday, while Esme and Carlisle are gone."

"And if I decline from this bet?" I asked. Emmett laughed stridently as Alice came closer, only inches from my face.

"_You don't have that option."_

**End Flashback. **

**Bella POV- Airport **

I could only stare at Rosalie in traumatized admiration as she dazzled the poor, naive teenage airport worker into impossible first class tickets for the next flight from Forks, Washington to Paris, France. She smirked victoriously as five grown men scrambled around her to pick up our luggage.

"This way, ladies," an important looking man led us into the airplane, past very uncomfortable people into another area containing two spacious aisles of large, cushy leather seats. Alice danced through the walkway and practically floated down into her seat. Rosalie followed the same, and I was left to gracelessly drop to my seat.

I glanced at my watch; it was 5: 30 am. I had zonked out sometime crossing the North Atlantic Ocean.

"_Bienvenue en France!" _An automatic, artificially cheery voice rang though the whole plane, jerking me from my dream of swirling topaz.

Welcome to France.

I stood up with Rosalie to exit the plane, but Alice was frozen on her seat, eyes blank. She hissed suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "What's going on?" Rosalie demanded.

"They've decided our consequences."

"Well out with it!" Rose said impatiently. Alice turned to her first.

"Rose, you have to kiss a werewolf." The blond vampire gaped with her mouth hanging uncharacteristically open, her eyes wider than the moon itself, and her hands hung limply at her sides. Recovering from her shock, her face melted into a furious expression, chanting "No." about a million times. Alice slammed her hand over her mouth, ceasing her voice.

She brought her troublemaking gaze over to my face. "You already know that you won't be seeing Edward at all for another few months if we lose." she paused to roll her eyes.

"Edward chose that?" I spluttered in disbelief. Alice shook her head.

"This was discussed beforehand. He had no choice," she smirked at me, leaving me speechless.

"Well, what's your little punishment?" Rosalie snapped, having recovered her voice. Alice grimaced, her pixie's face unpleasant.

"The punishment for me is that I will wear anything that any of the guys will want me to wear…for six months, so in a way, it's like they design a personal wardrobe for me" I smiled inwardly at her flinch, thinking of what they would do to her. Rose let out a sharp laugh, obviously thinking the same, making Alice's eyes turn into slits.

"Excuse me, but you ladies need to get off the plane," a flight attendant stammered nervously. I looked up to see the rest of the seats empty.

"Game time," Rosalie said in a casual, lazy voice as she pushed past the fumbling man, revenge clear in her narrowed eyes, making my blood run ice cold.

Carlisle POV

I reached for Esme's smooth hand as we drove up to the house from our hunting weekend. I listened, expecting to hear Bella's heartbeat, Edward's music in his room, Rosalie in the garage with Emmett, or Jasper speaking with Alice.

Silence.

I exchanged a concerned look with Esme before increasing the speed of the car, wondering where everyone could possibly be. I pulled the car around the drive and into the garage.

The spacious room was empty excusing my Mercedes. Esme sped to the next garage, back in seconds. "The Jeep is missing."

"They left deliberately. You would think they would have called when they left…" I trailed off, looking up to see Esme's heart shaped face crumpled in worry. I enveloped her in my arms, hating to see her so burdened by the unexplained absence of our children.

"We have to find them," she murmured, stepping away from me. I nodded and led her into the house. We stopped in the doorway, anticipating for our usual greetings of hugs and warm "Welcome Home" 's, but all that came from the house was deathly hollow sounds of the voices of the forest.

"I'm going to look down here, you look upstairs Maybe one of them left a note…" she ranted then galloped away further into the bottom half of our home, becoming a caramel blur as she whisked to the kitchen. I flew all the way to my study and noticed right away that many of my maps and certain books were missing. I sighed. Yes, they were gone for a purpose, and they could be anywhere in the world. For what or why, I could not fathom.

I could hear Esme searching frantically downstairs as I opened Edward's door, freezing mid step. Oh, this would not end well.

**Esme's POV (A/N: Oh, boy ;D)**

"Carlisle? What's wrong?" I wondered what my husband was doing, seeing him frozen in Edward's doorframe. He jumped slightly.

"N-nothing, darling," He quickly stuttered, swiftly closing the door, but not slick enough; I noticed the scent of trees were fresher and the tiny glittering pieces of the shards of glass on the floor. I hurled myself at him, knocking him down onto the floor and into the room. I saw that the room was disorganized, but the enormous gap in the window infuriated me. One hundred different scenarios raced through my head. I zoomed in on something embedded in the side of the shattered frame.

A piece of cloth.

I took it to further examination, twisting it in my head a hundred times to gaze at it in different angles. I heard the quiet shuffling behind me as I guessed that Carlisle was making a run for it. "Halt, Carlisle! Don't move," I hissed though gritted teeth; immediately the shuffling ceased.

Then I caught the distinctive label as Louis Vuitton, I sniffed it. It had my scent.

The kids went into my room?! I snarled, hearing the barely audible thump as Carlisle jumped behind me.

"Carlisle follow me." I dared not to look at him, fearing that I might tear him apart like the children when they get home.

He silently trailed behind me as I saw that the door to our room was open.

They had better not touch my antique box or else… Right on cue, and speak of the horrific deed, and it shall come true. Around my beautiful chest was all the jewelry that Edward gave me, all tangled up and linked. Some of them I haven't even worn or touched in years.

I felt my non-existing blood boil, distinctively lowering myself in a crouch readying myself to pounce out the door and to shear their limbs off –excusing Bella of course- before Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Dear, I think it's best if you perhaps didn't create another hole in the house?" He gestured to the door behind me as I realized I was about to change the wall in front of me into rubble.

I breathed through my nose, detecting the stale scent of my children. "Shall we go hunting for another _target_?" I suggested, breathing in the scent in the air for Carlisle to catch on my point.

"Of course, Esme, but let us pack first? They took some of my maps and books, so they must have planned some kind of world search or flee, and they could be anywhere. The world is a vast place with sunlight, and we can't be caught in the sun or running too fast." He was making much more sense than my outraged mind was, and I nodded stiffly. "I'll organize everything, and you, my dear wife, please don't hurt anything. Maybe you could keep yourself busy and untie your jewelry." He pecked my lips before sprinting off swiftly.

I sat on the floor, picking up the first bracelet. I saw that the link was imprinted with bulky indentions that automatically reminded me of my son, Emmett's fingers.

Rage rekindled as I settled for choosing my first victim of my wrath.

_Emmett. _

* * *

**Madds: All right, troops! **_**Overview! **_

**Tiffany: -stands up- The bet is that one of the two teams- ****_Alice, Rosalie_ ****and ****_Edward, Emmett, Jasper_****- must steal Bella and keep her away from the opposing team the longest before the deadline! They have to run all around the world to keep Bella from getting stolen from the opposing team! Bella has decided on being on the girl's team at the moment. Esme is furious and Carlisle must follow her to stay on her good side. SIR! -salutes-**

**Madds: AT EASE, SOLDIER! **

**Tiffany: YES SIR! collapses- **


End file.
